The Rest is History
by Kaylie-JoCurtis
Summary: Greasers vs. Socs, again! Greaser Kaylie-Jo Curtis has grown sick of all these fights. The fact that her two best friends are socs didn't help the situation all that much. Will this alienate Kaylie-Jo from the rest of her family?
1. In the Life and Times

As the last bell finally rang, students came pouring out into the hallway. It was a Friday, but I still couldn't believe how much homework was assigned today. At least I had this whole upcoming weekend to do it. Although, my brother Darry would probably make me complete it tonight, so that I'll have it done and out of the way, which is a good plan too. But it was Friday, nonetheless, if anything, I'd put it off one more day. I don't think that would make much difference.

"Kaylie-Jo Curtis!" I heard someone's voice echo from down the hallway. I turned casually to see who it was, but before I had the chance to even get a peek, I felt the weight of someone jump on top of me. The impact of the weight sent me diving forward, colliding into a mess of students hurrying toward the door to leave.

"Hey, watch it, greaser!" I heard a soc or two holler at me.

"Sorry." I whimpered, "Ow." I glanced up to see who tackled me. Turned out to be my best friend Dean Baker, with his girlfriend, Nancy Henderson not too far behind. The three of us have been friends ever since the third grade. Nancy and I first met when she stole my pencil and jammed it into the pencil sharpener. You know, the ones you have to twist around manually. Apparently pencils came in all different shapes and sizes. You got the regular pencil sharpener, then there's this triangular shaped-thing, I don't even know what it is, but it's to be claimed a pencil sharpener. I can't argue with that. Nancy and I hated each other at first. She did nothing but taunt me ever since the third grade. Then one day, that all changed when she came to school one day with her face dripping with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, shyly as I walked her over to her seat.

"Why should I tell you? You filthy greaser!" Little Nancy shot back, closing herself off from the world. She shouldn't even _know_ that word yet.

I winced at that statement, but quickly collected my cool, "Because I can help you." I offered, hoping I could gain at least one friend out of this.

I could tell Nancy didn't want to tell me, but by the looks of it, she needed a friend too.

"Gilbert died!" Nancy broke down in a fit of tears again, but this time she used my shoulder to cry on.

"Who's Gilbert?" I asked, hoping that wouldn't make matters that much worse, but I was curious.

"My goldfish." She whispered softly. She was too hysterical to speak correctly, but I understood her nonetheless.

Back then I knew nothing about the loss of a family member. I used to consider myself lucky. I never had a pet so I never knew what it was like.

"He's probably up there in fishy heaven." I tried my best to comfort her through this time of emotional healing, "He's probably watching you right now, smiling down upon you."

Nancy took a step back. I held my breath, thinking I might have hit a sore spot. She used her hands to wipe away the tears once more.

"Y-you really think so?" She asked, staring hopefully at me.

I just smiled and nodded, "I know so."

And just like that, ever since then, we've been the best of friends. For seven whole years.

Meeting Dean, however, is an entirely different story. He was a transfer student once we were in fourth grade. Always curious about national cultures, I took an interest in him straight away. He claims he was from Washington D.C. You know, where the president lives. I, however, have never been out of Oklahoma. I mean, I've been out of my home town, but never out of state. Nancy, however, thought he was trying to steal me away from her. Where'd she get _that_ idea from? She knew I had this fascination, why did she seem so jealous all of a sudden?

Once Dean and I got more acquainted with one another, I later introduced him to Nancy. Luckily, once the introduction was over with, the three of us practically became inseparable from then on.

"What did you knock me over for?" I asked, collecting my belongings that had flown out of my hands once I hit the floor.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd fly that far ahead." Dean chuckled, grabbing hold of Nancy's hand.

Did I mention they were a couple now? Don't ask. It happened too fast even for me to grasp.

"So you meant to knock me over?" I dusted myself off, while being trampled by other students.

"Preeeeetty much." He nodded casually.

I shook my head at him, "Hey, Nancy." I smiled at her.

It was scorching hot outside and the sun shown brighter than ever. I shielded my eyes both from the extreme heat and the extreme sun rays. We slowly but surely squeezed our way through the crowds of students blocking the stairway leading off school grounds. Once we got to the sidewalk, a couple cars drove passed us, shouting profanity words while consistently using the word "greaser" in between them.

Did I also mention that my two best friends were socs? More often than not, they'd get some lip about hanging out with me from other socs, but surprise, surprise, it didn't bother me none. The term "soc" was nothing more than a label plastered on a bunch of rich kids to me. Sometimes I try to imagine that there are no such things as greasers or socs. Everyone's human, why should one group of people be better than another. Although, most of the time I took pride in being a greaser. It wasn't about the money, or living in a nice house; it was more about the dedication and the friendship we had amongst each other.

"Hey, Kiki. When are we ever gonna see your house?" Nancy asked, as we headed down the staircase leading to and from school.

"No!" I snapped, stepping in front of her, barely allowing her to finish her sentence. If she knew where I lived, our friendship would be over. I mean, she's still a soc after all. She's got the prissy part down to a science.

She glared at me pretty weirdly when I did that. My eyes darted all around, even though I was trying not to act suspicious or anything.

"I asked _when_ not _can_ we go over your house." Nancy clearly enunciated, still raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because," I tried to think of something other than 'it's small,' or 'the neighborhood ain't so great'. I've been to her and Dean's houses before. Lemme tell ya, I've never been anyplace better lookin' in my life. I'd be too embarrassed just to walk into my neighborhood! Them socs live in nice fancy lookin' houses, and live in the better neighborhoods in the area. Us greasers ain't so lucky. My family is pretty poor. My brother Darry's already workin' two jobs just to keep our bellies full. We have just enough to get by in life for now. The house ain't in good condition at all. The paint's all chipped, the lawn needs a good trimmin', the wood floor inside the house is all worn. The house looked like an abandoned food mart from 1927 compared to theirs. That is reason enough not to have my friends come over. Even though they are friends, they're still socs, and socs are still the main source of gossip. If anything, I liked my life the way it was, any gossip about our house would crush any reputation I had at school. Not to mention, socs ain't even allowed in our house anyway. Darry said so, and he makes the rules.

"Because I need to study." I lied. My heart raced knowing they wouldn't fall for it.

"On a Friday? Yeah right." Nancy leaned in close to my ear, "We will see your house eventually. Right?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied, nervously, "Of course." Even though I knew there would be no chance of that, it's better to avoid the situation now and face it when the next time comes around.

There was a brief silence before Nancy tugged on Dean's jacket, "Come on," she turned on her heels, "We're going."

"See ya tomorrow, hopefully?" Dean asked me with a hint of uneasiness detected in his voice.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I said, staring at the ground, a little embarrassed.

I stood there, watching them disappear into the crowd of students pouring out of the building. I felt rather depressed. There's a reason I never bring them over. Darry would kill me. I turned to walk in the opposite direction, heading south to my neighborhood.

Ponyboy and Johnny were walking a little bit ahead of me. I contemplated joining them, then figured they probably didn't want a girl to intrude on their conversation. So I just casually kept my distance and followed them home.

I continued to ignore the calls and taunts coming from the socs passing by in their nice shiny Mustangs. I wish I was old enough to drive, I thought. If anything, when the time comes, me, Ponyboy, and Sodapop would all be sharing Darry's truck. At least, I hope they'd let me drive it. Until then, walking was the only source of transportation for me. That and taking the bus if I had the money. I rounded the corner to my neighborhood. I could tell that my brothers' friends were over. I knew better than to interfere. I did overhear them talking about something related to a rumble later on in the day. I shook my head. Rumbles, fights, whatever they're called, were semi-common in this part of town. Fights against the socs or even other greasers. I wasn't allowed to fight considering I was a girl and it ain't none of my business. They didn't do nothin' to harm me, I had no reason to.

I could hear chatter and laughter coming from the side yard. I peeped my head around the side of the house, "Hi!" I waved to my brothers and their friends.

"Kiki, you got any homework to do?" Darry asked, shuffling a deck of cards, barely even looking up at me.

"Yeah, but it's the weekend. Can't I do what I want for a while?" I asked back.

"As long as you actually get some studying done. I want no more bad grades comin' in from you, is that clear?"

"Yes." I grunted and dragged my feet into the house.

My grades were all right. I had nothin' below a 'C' so as least I was passing. Math and science were my weak points, but I loved English class. Mainly because I loved to read.

"We're gonna get 'em good tonight!" I heard Two-bit as I entered the house, followed by hollers from the rest of them.

I sighed and headed to my room. More fightin'? When is it gonna end? I thought to myself.

I collapsed on the bed that Ponyboy and I share, and grabbed the new book I started reading a few days ago, '_Glory Road_' by Robert A. Heinlein, and so far, I liked it a lot. It wasn't long before I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Fightin' Ain't No Good

"Wake up!" I heard a voice outside of my dream, "Dinner ain't gonna cook itself."

I finally came to and found Darry at the foot of my bed. How long was I asleep for? I glanced at the clock and found that it was already six-fifteen. So much for a well-cooked meal. Gotta make something fast. I knew about the rumble tonight and I also knew if dinner made them late, I would be in a hell of a lotta trouble. I leaped out of bed and rushed into the kitchen, almost skidding passed the refrigerator. I yanked it open, trying to find whatever I could that could feed three people. I would probably eat later on. I wasn't that hungry. I found a half-eaten chicken and a couple slices of bologna left. My eyes darted around the kitchen, trying to locate the bread basket.

Ah, there it is! I grabbed a few pieces and proceeded to lay out a few sandwiches. I knew one wasn't going to be enough for each of them, so I added an extra three sandwiches to the pile. I threw them onto a plate and brought it over to the table, which had already been set. I ran back one last time to grab the orange juice and water pitcher from the fridge and finally was able to sit down and join them. Even though I wasn't hungry, I enjoyed their company when I could.

I was still trying to catch my breath as I leaned back in my seat. I was exhausted. I knew I was out of shape. I used to be able to do all this without a problem in the world. Now was different. I thought I'd go for a run after they left.

"Who you guys fightin'?" I asked, my breath finally catching up to me.

"The guys who gave Johnny his scar." Ponyboy responded, adding ketchup to his sandwich.

"Socs?" I asked, attempting to find out as much as I could about this fight.

"Yup. They're toast and they know it" Soda said with dignity.

"I don't get it," I shook my head, "We don't do nothin' to them, why do they always have to mess with us?"

"Because they ain't got nothin' in their tiny little heads, that's why." Ponyboy answered with hostility.

"You ain't kiddin'" I responded, "Just don't bloody yourselves up too much."

"The only blood that'll be spilled tonight are them socs'!" I heard the front door blast open and Steve came parading inside.

"Ya damn right! Won't even know what hit 'em!" Two-bit came following behind him in a laughing fit.

Well, that was my cue to start cleanin' up the table, but I couldn't help but listen in to what they were talkin' about.

"Ya gotta blade I could borrow?" Dallas asked entering the house a few moments after Two-bit.

Weapons involved? I felt my heart swell up a little. I didn't want anything bad happening to my brothers, but I knew if I said anything, I'd be ignored by them anyway. Steve and Two-bit would definitely make fun of me if I spoke up. I hurriedly cleaned and put away the dishes as fast as I could so I would be able to listen in on their conversations. I knew it wasn't right, but I couldn't help it, curiosity always got the best of me. I leaned against the fridge.

"How many of 'em?" I heard Darry ask, quietly.

"Mm, twelve, maybe more." Two-bit shrugged.

"Shouldn't be too hard. We could take 'em." Ponyboy nodded.

"Tell Tim about it?" Soda asked Dally.

"Yeah, he should be there, if not, I'm gonna kill 'im myself." Dally scoffed.

"Where's Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"Outside. On the porch." I heard Steve say then his voice grew softer, "Thinkin' it may not be such a smart idea to have 'im fight."

"I dunno." Soda shrugged.

I heard the sound of a switchblade being flipped open, "Well, let's get goin' then. Ain't gonna wait all night!" Two-bit headed toward the door.

"Yeah!" I heard the rest of the gang holler in unison.

"Kaylie-Jo?" Darry's voice echoed around the house.

"Yes?" I asked, walking out of the kitchen, where I was hiding.

"Under no circumstance are you to go anywhere near Crutchfield Park, okay? Don't want you gettin' hurt out there too." Darry patted me on the shoulder and I smiled.

"Go get'em!" My smile quickly turned into a smirk upon saying that.

"You got it!" Darry chuckled as he headed out along with the rest of the group.

I could still hear them yellin' and screamin' about a mile down the road. I couldn't help but laugh to myself while shakin' my head, "Boys."

It was way too quiet in the house for comfort. I decided to finally go out for a long needed jog around the neighborhood. Procrastination was one of my specialties that I needed to grow out of, so I forced myself to adorn my runners outfit; leggings and a tank-top.

I peered out the door to see if anyone suspicious-looking was out there. When no one was in sight, I headed down the porch steps to start my run. I glanced up at the moon, which set an eery mood to my run. It was also chilly outside, which did not help one bit, but I knew it would help me in the long run once I started up a sweat.

As I ran for at least half a mile, I started to hear the battle cries coming from Crutchfield Park. It sounded intense. I was nervous.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me followed by some fast paced footsteps. I felt a slight tug on my shoulder, and instinctively I balled up my fist and took a swing at whoever it was.

"Hey, whoa, it's me!" Two cold hands grabbed my arm as I followed through with my swing. It was dark, so I was having trouble seeing as it was. I squinted my eyes and used the only source of light I could; a lamp about a yard away.

"Johnny?" I questioned, pulling back my arm, "What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be at the rumble?"

"Naw. Didn't think it'd be right if I went." Johnny lowered his head.

"Why not? Those socs did that to your face, didn't they?" I asked, eyeing the scar he had on the side of his face.

"Yeah, but fighin' 'em wouldn't make it any better." He stated rather calmly. Too calmly if you ask me.

He had a point there. I began to admire him for it.

"I actually went back to the house to look for you." Johnny added.

Me? Why me? This was the first time any of my brothers' friends wanted to hang out with me.

"Really? Why?" I asked, trying not to act as surprised as I really was.

"Well, you're the only other person I know who ain't fightin' right now." He shrugged, digging his hands into his jean jacket pockets.

I guess that was a good enough reason. I nodded and stared down at the ground.

"Think we should head back to the house now?" I asked, turning on my heel.

"Yeah, sure."

It was funny, because although it was awkward at first, and I knew Johnny wasn't much of a talker even before I met him, I managed to strike up a conversation or two with him.

"Ya know, and this might sound kinda - I dunno - but I always got the feeling that no one in the group liked me." I lowered my voice a bit.

"That ain't true." Johnny half smiled at me, "They just ain't used to havin' a girl around them too often."

"Well, what if-" I started, pausing for a brief moment to rethink what I was about to say, "What if I joined the group?"

Johnny eyed me, slightly. I could tell he was trying to get a good read on me.

"I dunno. Darry would know the answer to that." He shrugged, "He makes the rules."

Ugh. I hated that. Knowing Darry, I'd never be able to get in. Not even if I offered to clean his car for a month. I knew there wouldn't be a chance in the world he'd let me in.

"Don't think that's gonna happen." I sighed, hopelessly.

We finally made our way back to my house. It was nice and warm in there compared to the temperature outside. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the couch, my muscles ached even from that half-mile run I did. I was ashamed of myself.

"Darry's always so strict with me. He always expects me to get good grades, and if it's not one thing, it's another," I started, "I mean, I know he means well, but sometimes I just can't stand it. What? Is it because I'm a girl, or somethin'?" I started to go into rant mode.

When Johnny stopped answering, that's when I knew I went too far.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I didn't mean it."

"Naw, it's all right." He nodded as I smiled.

I leaned in, "So, what does the gang usually do?"

I could see Johnny tense up, wondering if he should really be telling me this.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." I assured him.

"Play cards mostly, maybe kick a soccer ball around for a while." He could tell I was waiting for a more wild answer, like gettin' drunk, "On weekends like this, they'll prob'ly end up goin' to Buck or Tim's place to have a few drinks after the fight is over."

"They?" I asked, "What about _you_?"

"Don't like gettin' drunk. Never have, never will."

I started to admire him even more after that comment. He really knew how to handle himself, I thought.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been drunk before." I stated.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Johnny chuckled a little.

It was nice gettin' to know someone from the group other than my brothers who really don't tell me anything. I heard my stomach growl, I didn't realize how hungry I really was.

"Man, I'm really cravin' Darry's chocolate cake again." I held my hand over my stomach, stupidly thinking that was gonna shut it up.

Darry hasn't made one of his famous chocolate cakes in a while. I knew it was because he was working too damn hard on the two jobs he already had. Then, I had the crazy idea that I could take a swing at makin' it this time.

"Ya really think you can do it?" Johnny asked.

"How hard could it be?" I shrugged, "Wanna help?"

"I could eat." He smiled getting up and walkin' with me into the kitchen.

Darry always gets mad when I touch his stuff, but maybe this time will be different. I mean, since he was unable to make them anymore. I knew he took pride in his cakes and I didn't wanna take that away from him.

"All right. We need-" I began as I grabbed one of the cake boxes from the cupboard and flipped to the back of it, "One and a half cups of sugar, three-quarter cup of softened butter, three-one ounce squares of baking chocolate melted and cooled, three eggs, two teaspoons of vanilla, two cups of all-purpose flour, one teaspoon of baking soda, half a teaspoon of baking powder, half a teaspoon of salt, one and a third hot strong coffee." My eyes boggled at the list of ingredients.

Johnny and I both stood there for a minute, trying to make sense of it all, then finally got to work.

Once all the ingredients were laid out on the table, I pulled out the same circular bowl Darry uses when he bakes the cakes. I began dumping the ingredients in accordingly, well, Johnny did, I did the mixing.

"Uh oh." I proclaimed.

"What?" Johnny asked, uneasy.

"I forgot we're out of coffee."

"Got any hot cocoa?" Johnny suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" I watched as he searched the cabinets for whatever chocolatey he could find.

I knew this was going to end up being a disaster, but it was fun, I didn't care what the end result was. I was glad that Johnny seemed to like being around me, at least for now because the feeling was mutual. As he handed me everything he could find, I just poured and mixed everything together. No matter how wrong we made it, it appeared like it was turning out really good anyway. The aroma of chocolate bounced off every wall until the entire house was consumed in the sweet scent. I knew it was a little odd to be baking a cake with someone I've just been properly introduced to, but I wanted to prove that I could be fun as well! Plus, I thought it was a good opportunity for this cake to be a victory cake for the gang when they get back. Or a comfort cake, if they lose.

Almost as quickly as we started, I jammed the bowl into the oven.

"Phew!" I sighed, "Who woulda thunk bakin' a cake would require this much work?" Is this really what Darry went though every time he made a cake? No wonder he stopped after a while, dang!

Johnny and I went back into the living room to watch a some late night cartoons. It was already close to eleven.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked, referring to the group.

"Dunno. Depends, I guess." I could tell Johnny was more timid than anything else. He never uttered a word unless I asked him a question or somthin'. I didn't mind.

"Prob'ly out gettin' drunk, I suppose." I stated, holding my head up with my hands.

"I'll check on the cake, now." Johnny said as he stood up and walked away.

I knew little of Johnny's past, but from what I did know, it wasn't the best childhood. I knew about his parents from eavesdropping on the group's discussions. I knew the reason why Johnny didn't like drinking, because his parents were alcoholics, and abusive ones at that.

"Done yet?" I called over.

"Don't think so." He replied, heading back over to where I was.

We both turned our attention to the television when Mickey Mouse's voice exploded from the speakers.

"Two-bit would love this." I joked. I knew bits and pieces of information on my brothers' friends. Mainly from their conversations I overhear.

Somehow I knew that Johnny wouldn't be baking a cake with me if there were other things to do. He was always more of a follower, which had its plus and minuses. I hate taking advantage of people, especially sweet ones like Johnny.

Just then the bell went off in the kitchen, signaling that the cake was ready to be removed from the oven. I sprung into action, too excited for words. I've never baked a cake before without messin' it up to the point of lookin' like mud or spoiled milk. If I didn't know any better, I detected some excitement in Johnny's eyes as well. Of course, I didn't know him all that well yet, so I wasn't exactly sure what he was thinkin'.

I carefully opened the oven door with a rag I found under the sink, and with extreme caution handled the bowl with care as I set it down on the kitchen table as the two of us waited for the rest of the group to show up.


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

"Didjya see their faces b'fore we beat the holy hell outta them?" Two-bit screamed as he slammed the door open, startling me and Johnny both.

"They ain't comin' 'round here no more!" Steve responded literally jumping for joy.

I don't think I've ever seen them this excited in - ever!

"I take it you guys won?" I asked, standing in front of the cake.

"Won?" Soda asked, "We crushed 'em!"

"Yeeeaahh!" The group shouted in unison.

I could tell a few of them were smashed, as in drunk as all hell.

"Pony, here, took on the toughest soc in the group," Darry gripped Ponyboy around the shoulder and shook him, "Never been so proud'a this kid!" He started messing up Pony's hair.

Dally was the last one to walk in, and at first glance, all I saw was red drenched all over the right side of his face. I could tell that this was no minor injury.

"Dally, what happened?" I asked, getting concerned around this point.

"Nothin'." He replied with hostility.

"One of the socs got 'im good." Steve replied, almost falling over, due to the intoxicated state he was in.

"Hey, if I wan'ed to tell her, I would've," Dally shot back, "Stay outta my business, all right?" He angrily sat down on the chair in the living room.

Is he always this stubborn? I asked myself, then shook it off. I approached Dally anyway.

"Lemme see it." I demanded.

He just glared back at me, his eyes full of hatred. I didn't know if it was for me or what the soc had done to him.

"Just go away, okay?" He barked back at me, making me stumble backward a little. When he decides to be loud, he's _loud_!

"I can't exactly do that." I replied, "I kinda live here."

Dally ignored me and proceeded blotting the right side of his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Whooooowee!" Two-bit hollered, "Somethin' smells good!"

I smiled in his direction, "Yes, well, Johnny and I made you guys a victory chocolate cake!"

"You did what?" Darry asked, glaring at me.

"We made you guys a cake." I clearly enunciated, "I know you're too busy to make 'em yourself, so, I wanted to take a swing at it, and Johnny helped."

By Darry's tone, I could tell how uncomfortable Johnny looked. I walked over to him, revealing the cake.

"Great, I'mma starvin'!" Two-bit rushed over to the table and grabbed a handful of cake.

"Really?" I asked, disgusted by his actions, "Take a plate and a fork, or at least a napkin or somethin', wouldjya?"

I could tell that Two-bit and Steve still had their beer bottles with them, which only meant, they'd only get more drunk. At this rate, it was pointless talkin' to them.

"Look, Darry, I'm sorry. I know bakin' cakes is your thing, but I dunno, I thought I could do somethin' nice for all of you." I apologized.

Before he answered me, he dragged his finger across the top of the cake and tasted it.

"Not bad." He approved.

My sorrowful expression quickly turned into a thankful smile. Grabbing a slice of cake myself, I then plopped down on the couch next to the chair Dally was using. I picked up my history book from off the coffee table and began to study so Darry wouldn't have to bother me about it later. Two-bit sat abnormally close to me on the couch, causing me to move away from him a bit.

"Hey, baby." Two-bit took another swig of beer.

"What are you doin'?" I asked, semi-frightened and annoyed by his behavior. This was, after all, my first real interaction with the group, so I was just finding out what everyone was like and how they acted around one another.

"You wanna have some fun tonight?" He laughed profusely and wouldn't stop.

"Two-bit, leave her alone." Darry scolded. I was thankful he said somethin' because now he'd leave me alone some - so I thought.

"Get away from me, you're drunk" I pushed him away as hard as I could. He was comin' onto me pretty strong, and I wasn't used to that.

"When am I not, baby." Two-bit attempted to put his arm around me. I felt like bitin' his arm, I was so exasperated.

"Two-bit, if you don't leave me alone I'll-" I started before Two-bit took the liberty of cutting me off.

"You'll what? Dress me up like your lil' doll collection?" He and the group began to crack up.

"I'm trying to study, do you mind?" I cried, highly embarrassed by his former comment.

"I can teach you chemistry if you'd like. Ha, get it?" Two-bit roared with laughter, almost impressed with what he just thought up.

"God, just leave me alone!" I slammed the book shut and stormed out of the room into my own, then proceeded to pound the door closed behind me. I knew If there was one thing Two-bit liked to do better than crack jokes, it was bein' a pervert, and it came naturally to him.

"What's the matter with you?" Darry slapped Two-bit upside the head, "That's my little sister you're talkin' to. Show a little respect."

I paid no attention to what happened after I left the room. I wanted to be alone. I hated it when people get drunk, and seeing Two-bit the way he was didn't prove me none. I angrily reopened my book, but found it incredibly difficult to study because of what just happened. Right now, I hated every guy in the world. I honestly didn't, but that was just how I felt. It wasn't long after when the words on the page became impossible to read due to the fact that I didn't even realize I was crying.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted them gone. Even if it was one of my brothers, I didn't want to be bothered. My first thought was Two-bit coming in to apologize, but then thought that it would be too easy.

"Go away!" I yelled through my tears, not even trying to hide them.

"It's me, Johnny." I heard the voice say on the other side of the door. For some reason, for Johnny, I quickly brushed my tears away and straightened up my posture.

"Oh, uh, come in." I said, attempting to act like what happened in the other room never even happened in the first place.

Oh, and for the record, I don't even own any doll collection!

The doorknob turned and the door swung open and there stood Johnny. I shot him a fake smile, then looked away.

"You okay?" He asked, and somethin' about the way he asked that, a few more tears started to stain my cheeks again.

"I, um-" I choked back the rest of the sadness and tried to reflect on something happy, "Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to say, calmly and collectively.

Johnny closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so - so weak back there. I didn't mean to act like such a girl." I lowered my head, and just the way the light reflected off my face revealed the stain of tears on my cheeks. I looked like a mess. Nothin' about me looked at least half-attractive at that moment. I felt stupid.

"Hell, I even remember when my dad used to get drunk, before he died. That's what started me on this drunk hatin' rampage. I mean, he would just swear lots but was never abusive, but I hated it when he would swear. Back then, I thought swearin' was the language of the devil - 'til I started catchin' on." I felt bad for just ramblin' on about this, when I knew Johnny had it so much worse.

"I know how you feel." He said, quietly, starin' at the floor, "I can't remember the last time I saw my parents sober."

I sighed, and I dunno what came over me, but I felt the urge to hug him. I didn't know if it was the fact that he had just became my friend, or somethin' else. Then I also realized that he probably didn't receive too many of these at home or anywhere else, so I thought the least I could do was make him feel loved by someone. I didn't even hesitate upon doin' it either. I guess you can say I just fell into his arms. What surprised me even more, was that he embraced me back. I thought for sure he'd think I was a freak, but he was actually more sensitive than I thought.

I pulled away quickly, he felt so warm now compared to how he was earlier. I smiled at him, finally happy that I had someone to talk to that wasn't a soc. Finally, someone who understood me.

The room was anything but quiet, but I didn't mind. The sound of partying coming from the next room consumed the room in festive noises which lightened the mood a little. I pushed back on the bed, resting my arms behind my head staring up at the ceiling. I was still hungry. I barely got to even touch my cake before Two-bit started his drunken encounter with me. I let out a lengthy yawn as my eyes felt like they were automatically closing themselves. It's been a long day, and it was already close to one o'clock, and I was supposed to meet up with Nancy and Dean early tomorrow mornin'. I felt Johnny lay down next to me, I could tell he was more exhausted than I was. I knew some'a the time he would crash here, but I never got to see him. He'd come in after I was asleep and crash on our couch in the livin' room, then leave bright and early the next day, before I awoke.

I kept my eyes open long enough to hear Darry announce that he was goin' to the twenty-four hour market one town over to get some more coffee to make in the mornin'. After that, all went dark.


	4. In the Line of Fire

The next few days were relatively normal. Saturday mornin' I woke up with Johnny's head against my shoulder, which was the best feelin' I've ever experienced. I was surprised Ponyboy let him stay in his bed with me. He wound up sleepin' on the couch and I thanked him for that rather kind gesture.

Later that day, I went with Nancy and Dean over to the Nightly Double to see a movie, which was kind of a mistake, considering more socs hang out there than greasers. Also the fact that I, a greaser, walked into the theatre along with two socs wasn't the best idea ever. The stares we received were more than degrading. Wound up gettin' popcorn thrown at me and other various candy pieces. At least I wouldn't have to pay for my candy now, I smiled to myself.

After the movie, which was some weird 'out-in-the-country' movie that I really didn't pay much attention to, I decided to take them over to The Dingo. It was a pretty risky idea because that was the greaser hang out. Nancy and Dean were a little hesitant about goin', but I eventually got through to 'em. I warned 'em to stay close to me, since I was the only one armed with a blade. I knew how rough and rowdy that place can become if we're not careful.

Upon entering, right off the bat, we heard a violent familiar voice to our right.

"What're they doin' 'ere?"

I turned briskly to face him, "Cool it, Wes, they's with me." My blade was in my hand in an instant. I could tell that Wesley Gray was drunk as hell. I knew him because he's always been there every time my brothers and I were. Everyone knew who he was in this town. He was the "true" greaser. Fights always broke out around here. Soda got involved in one once. Didn't end pretty at all.

"I don't care if they's with you. I want 'em outta 'ere!" Wes stood up, a bit wobbly due to the amount of drinks he had. He approached me, his face just centimeters away from mine.

"Why don'tcha make me?" I leaned in closer, looking deep into his antagonizing icy blue eyes. His breath wreaked of alcohol. I was almost afraid of becomin' secondhand drunk.

"Kaylie, it's okay. Dean and I don't really want to be here anyway. We don't want to cause trouble over it." Nancy declared, halfway out the door. She was holding onto Dean pretty tightly.

"Yer friends 'ave the right idea." Wes snorted, highly unkindly.

As much as I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, I just didn't think he was worth the trouble. I turned on my heel and stormed out of there without another word. I was infuriated; Dean and Nancy could tell. Why couldn't we all just get along. I was tired of all this discriminatin' and hatred toward each social hierarchy. I was too agitated to realize that my hands were still balled up into fists, ready to strike at the next person who pissed me off. My anger streak was bad when I got heated up enough. Dean and Nancy knew better than to talk to me right then and there. My heart raced as throughs darted through my head like bullets raging through a battle field. I couldn't stand it. Sometimes I even hated my own kind, greasers. They could be so malevolent and full of hatred for no reason. They think they's so tough, man, I'd like to prove them otherwise someday. We're all human; none of us are invincible. Heroes like Superman don't exist.

"W-where to now?" Nancy asked in a meek voice, too scared to talk to me directly.

"I'm goin' home." I stated without hesitation. She knew better than to try to talk me out of it. I just wanted to be alone, to my own thoughts for a while. I was pissed and a little sad. People like Wesley Grey shouldn't be gettin' drunk every night. It just ain't right and ain't good for the people around him neither.

I started heading in the direction of my house. I could still feel the stares of Dean and Nancy following me.

"See ya Monday!" Dean shouted, a little gleefully, hoping that would cheer me up but didn't.

"Yeah, see ya." I muttered under my breath. It was chilly again outside and I forgot my sweater. It was the dead of night as well which always frightened me upon walking home. Every shadow that moved would make me jump out of my skin or make my skin crawl. I crossed my arms in an attempt to warm up; my arms were just as cold as the temperature outside, which didn't help much. I was able to see my breath as well. The white tank top I had on wasn't much for warmness. My jeans were no good either - all ripped and town down the sides; holes by the knees and one where my left shin was. I couldn't wait to get home.

I picked up my pace a little more ever couple of minutes because I could tell the temperature was beginning to steadily drop. By the time I arrived in my neighborhood, I was almost running for my life. I flung the door open and slammed it shut behind me. Shuttering at the cold, I ran into my room and dove under the covers. It was exactly where I wanted to be at that moment. I was nearly afraid I was gonna freeze to death. Even though it was only eleven o'clock, almost instantly I fell asleep.

Sunday was pretty uneventful so it's not worth exsplainin' about. Then Monday came around which meant school. The very day I was dreadin'. I didn't get a considerable night sleep on Sunday so I was up long before I had to in the mornin'. I felt sluggish and tired and did not feel up to goin' to school at all. I dragged my feet into the kitchen, barely opening my eyes at all. It was at least six in the mornin', I had plenty of time to relax before rushin'. I was very tempted to make a cup of coffee for myself, but I never made it by myself before. I felt like it was time for me to try anyway. I swiped a cup from the top shelf and was just about to prepare what was needed. Before I gathered everything together, I wanted to check the fridge one last time to see if anything new had been added since Darry went to the market the other night.

To my surprise, a whole pitcher of coffee had already been made. Yes! I thought as I literally shoved everything back to where I got them from. I set the pitcher down on the table and eyed it carefully. I never had coffee before, but I've heard about its wonders and thought maybe I could try it for once. I've been told kids my age shouldn't drink coffee considering its highly addictive, like cigarettes I guess. I knew there were certain things people put in their coffee, just wasn't sure what those "things" were, so I shrugged and poured what I could into a tinier cup I had at hand. The scent was an unusual one, but a good one nonetheless. I brought the cup up to my nose to take a whiff of it before tasting. Man, was that stuff the strongest thing I've ever smelled in my life before!

Thankfully, the scent died down after I got used to it. I brought the cup up to my lips and sipped it carefully. Ugh! It tasted as strong as it smelled; but it felt good goin' down into my stomach. I proceeded to take sip after sip until I felt nauseas. At least it woke me up some.

I glanced at the clock and it was already six-fifteen; I had until six-thirty to be dressed and cleaned up. Good thing I took a shower last night, it was one less thing to worry about. I never carried that many supplies to school. I didn't have a bag so I didn't want to overburden myself with all the unnecessary weight of books. Traditionally, all I brought to school were a pencil, a notebook, and my lunch. Normally I'd buy lunch at school, but money was running low this month.

I threw on my typical tank-top and jeans. Luckily I washed all my clothes the other day so I'd have more of a variety to pick from today. At last minute I threw on my jean jacket and was about to head out when I realized that Ponyboy was still asleep.

"Hey, Pony," I started at a whisper, "Wake up!" I raised my voice a little more.

Ponyboy jolted awake and almost belted me in the face while doing so, "Whoa, hey! Watch it." I stumbled backward.

"What time is it?" He asked, wearily during a half-yawn.

"Six-twenty four," I replied, pointing the clock on the nightstand.

"And you waited 'til now to wake me?" Ponyboy exclaimed, leaping out of bed, "I have 'nuff time to do nothin'!" He left the room to go freshen up in the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I knew Johnny would be here in a few minutes to walk with Ponyboy to school. I still thought I shouldn't interfere this time, and for some reason felt the need to walk alone.

"I'm leavin'!" I announced to whoever was listening, "Later Soda, later Darry!" I said, half-way out the door.

I vaguely heard the both of them shoot a tired "good-bye" in my direction.

"Oh, hey, Johnny." I greeted as he ran up the porch steps.

"Hey, Kay," Johnny smiled, "Pony home?"

I giggled briefly, "He'll be a lil' while. Just woke 'im up." I briskly ran down the stairs, "See ya at school!"

"Bye!" Johnny called after me.

It was slightly nippy again outside. I bundled up in my jean jacket. I hesitated for a moment, thinking I should go back and get another sweatshirt or somethin', then thought, nah. Once I get to school I wouldn't need it anymore, anyway. By the time November stalked around the corner, it was bound to chill up sooner or later, and it did just that. The leaves had just turned all red, yellow, and orange. Most of them weren't even on the trees anymore. It was fun to walk on the ones that were already on the ground. It made a strange crunchy sound that only brought a smile to my face. I was in no hurry to get to school, so I thought I could have a little fun playin' in the leaves some.

Just then, I heard the faint engines of a car pull up along side of me.

"Hey, greaser!" I heard someone call out in a very unfriendly manner. I knew they's were no friends of mine. I proceeded walking, doin' my best to ignore the degrading comments that were called out to me. The car looked nice, though. It was a sleek red with a white interior and outline. I glanced quickly at who the antagonizers were; four socs, all guys. Considering I'm a girl and all, I knew this wasn't gonna end as pretty as it should.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" The same soc called out, "Show a little respect to your superiors!"

The nameless soc was a rather typical lookin' fellow with wispy blond straight hair which draped down to the nape of his neck. He adorned a red and white plaided shirt, which was faded so it appeared more pink than red. His eyes were a violent, piercing blue, almost like a blue flame, which gave me reason enough not to like him. They were a colorful bunch, which threw me off completely because of their attitudes. There were four other socs in the red car. All with a different colored shirt on with jeans. The sun reflected off the shiny surface of the car, almost blinding me completely. I squinted my eyes and took a step back, avoiding the sun's rays.

Ohh, that made me angry, "Superiors?" I was just getting heated up, "I hope you're not referin' to yourselves none."

"You heard us, greaser!" Another soc in the backseat of the car declared.

"What, may I ask, qualifies you lot as our superiors?" I questioned, my hands now on my hips, standing my ground.

"Do it, throw it!" I heard another soc shout out.

Throw what? I began to feel the tension throughout my body. My face flushed to a pale, ghost-like color. I knew what socs were capable of, well, some of 'em. Suddenly, an empty glass bottle of beer was being chucked in my direction. With little time to move, I figured the only thing I could do was make sure it didn't hit anythin' vital. It hit me directly in the stomach, causin' me to let out a grunting sound. Fortunately the bottle didn't break, leavin' it to my advantage to throw it back at 'em. Really? I thought to myself, that all they got?

They knew what was comin' next. The driver threw the car into gear in an attempt to avoid any damage. I held the bottle tightly in my hand. Whether I hit one of 'em, or the car, they'd be pissed. I felt a smug smile crawl across my face. I loosened my grip on the bottle as I aimed it straight at the car. I let it go as it flew out of my hand and hurtled in the soc's direction. Bingo! It struck the rear of the car, taking out the left taillight. The car screeched to a stop and I could hear the socs cussing up a storm. I knew if I stayed where I was I would be in serious trouble. They was a good few yards away from where I was standing which gave me a clear opportunity to make a run for it.

"The hell did you do to my car?" The driver stepped out of the car to review the damage I had done to it. Our eyes met, and not a second later, I darted away from there so fast, I made superheroes appear slow.

"Get back 'ere, I ain't done with yuh!" He chased after me, "I'll kill yuh! You hear me?" I called to me after he stopped, "Yer dead!"

I ran until I felt dizzy, which was way passed out of breath, then ran some more. Bent over, I rested my hands against my legs, trying to catch my breath. School would be startin' any minute and I still had a ways to go to get there. After my breath was caught, I took off runnin' again. I was surprised Ponyboy and Johnny hadn't caught up yet.

I darted up the stairs leading to the entrance of the school. By now I was sweatin' up somethin' bad. I had just made it on time as the doors were being closed. I was now able to relax and stroll around the hallway until class begun.

The mornin' went by reasonably quickly and boy, was I mighty hungry for lunch! I forgot I didn't have anythin' to eat for breakfast, but I sure felt that coffee kickin' in. By second hour I was wide awake, I felt like nothin' could put me to sleep.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner. When that last bell rang before lunch, I was the first one out the door. Leapin' over chairs and desks to be sure I was the first one out. I paid absolutely no attention to the awkward stares I probably received from the other students. I needed somethin' in my belly and that was good enough for me. I knew Nancy and Dean would most likely already be at our usual table because they were lucky enough to have the classroom directly opposite the cafeteria. I pushed my way through the heavily populated crowd of students tryin' to plow their way through everyone else as well. I hated sitting in the lunch room, the smell of food made me down right nauseous. Dean and Nancy didn't fancy it none either. Thankfully, there were more students than there were tables, so the faculty was forced to expand part of the cafeteria into the courtyard, and that's where me and my friends sat. Ponyboy and Johnny traditionally sat at the table a few feet next to us.

I fell through the double doors leading to the courtyard into the mess of students trampling over each other to get the better tables. I casually proceeded to walk over to the table I normally sat at until something struck me directly in my abdomen. This overwhelming pain brought be down to one knee. Just maintainin' breathin' was painful. I lifted my head to see what the hell just happened. To my - not so - surprise, that soc who's car I impaired stood over me, hunched over just inches away from my face.

"I said I was gonna kill yuh, didn't I?" The soc smirked somethin' evil while pounding his fist against the palm of his other hand.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what I was in for. I wasn't prepared, but I could fake it.

"Didjya ever think to consider the possibility that people might only use that phrase as a fig'er a'speech?" I asked, my wittiness kickin' in, while standin' back up and dustin' myself off.

"You better shut yer trap er I'll knock yuh right into next week!" The soc shot back at me. Did he _really_ just say that? Right off the bat, I knew he'd never been in a fight before, not even a petty one. I knew I had the upper hand on this one.

"Yer messin' with the wrong greaser, pal." I responded holding my ground.

A crowd of students started to gather around the two of us. I hated publicity, but I knew I had to do what I had to do. I took the liberty of throwing the first punch. I knew I had just lived up to the greaser reputation at this school, but oddly enough, I didn't care at the time.

The soc stumbled backward as the crowed of students moved back a few feet. I was so pumped up that I didn't even notice the group of students chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" all around me. I pulled my fist back and observed the remnants of blood on my knuckles, then I turned my attention back to the soc who was layin' on the ground on his back. Blood gushed from his nose onto his mouth, then down his chin. I swallowed hard for a moment. I was in trouble.

"Yer gonna regret ever doin' that!" The soc yelled as he staggered to his feet, still a little wobbly.

"Oh yeah? Teach me a lesson then," I responded swiftly, inching towards him little by little "I'm waitin'!"

The soc let out a growling noise. I could tell he was already struggling to keep this fight going.

"Kaylie!" I felt someone sneak up behind me and grab the collar of my shirt, "What're you doin'?"

Eager to punch whoever it was in the face, I waited long enough to get a glimpse of who it was.

"Ponyboy?" I asked. I glanced next to him and Johnny was staring right back at me. My vicious expression turned into a guilty one. I gulped again, trying not to seem weak.

"I can take 'im!" I uttered in Ponyboy's direction, "Let go."

Suddenly, there was another tug at my collar, but this time in the back. I choked slightly I flew backwards.

"Let 'er fight, man!" The voice who pulled me back into the fight rang out as I felt myself being yanked from Pony's grasp. I watched as Ponyboy and Johnny were forced towards the back of the crowd of students, until they disappeared.

"Get 'er, Todd!" A soc's cry rang out. I identified him as being one of the socs that was in the car earlier that day.

"Yeah, get 'er!" More hollers rang out from the crowed around Todd and me. I felt my feet burnin' within my shoes and my anger steamin' within me didn't help much neither.

"You can take 'im, Kaylie!" The greaser side yelled. It was nice to know who had my back.

I balled up my fists yet again, then lost focus. What if Darry hears about this? My mouth went dry in an instant. I shook it off and thought about what was happening here and now. I quickly glanced around at the crowd around me before indulging down right into the fight. The cheering students brought a smile to my face. I never liked being the center of attention before, but for some reason, I felt tuff and I liked it, a lot.

I motioned for the soc to strike me this time. He hesitated, which only made my smile grow wider. I knew this fight was as good as over with and in my favor, too. Todd observed me slightly. I guess he was contemplating his next move. I knew now wasn't the time to be foolish. I locked my knees where I stood, not darin' to step back as he charged at me. It was the more honorable thing to do, I thought.

Instead of backing up, I casually stepped out of the way as the soc was about to tackle me. Rather than pouncing directly on top of me, he crashed right down onto the ground. Countless cries of laughter rang out amongst the surrounding mob of students. I was dumbfounded that no staff or faculty was seein' this yet. I didn't care, to tell the truth, I was enjoying myself too much. I knew if I was caught, this incident would probably ruin the rest of my high school years to come, but I still didn't care a wit. This was my moment to prove that I was worth somethin'; that a greaser _girl_ was worth somethin'.

As he struggled on the ground, I noticed that he was glaring at the switchblade stickin' outta my back right pocket. I totally forgot I brought it to school. They musta still been in my pants from the night before. I quickly shoved it back into the depths of my pocket and proceeded to shoot him a threatening glare.

"Now I'm really gonna kill yuh!" The soc rose to his feet.

"Really? 'Cuz yuh keep sayin' that, but I keep kickin' yer butt." I snapped back in a facetious tone.

"No," The soc dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a heater, "I mean _really_ kill yuh!" The students around the two of us gasped and shrieked, but remained where they were.

My heart felt like it dropped down to my stomach, "Whoa, now." I held up my hands in defeat, "Cool it, man. You win." I started staggering backwards. Though I was surprised the students weren't runnin' away in fear and terror. All I could do was stand there and pray he was bluffing and wasn't really gonna use that thing on me. I didn't know what else to say; what could I say? I stared down at the gun and hoped it wasn't loaded.

"I win?" The soc, Todd, asked, leerin' at me, "I win when yer dead."

My eyes grew wide, "You don't want no fuzz showin' up here do yuh?"

"Trust me, greaser, I know how to make it look like an accident." He nodded as he cocked the rifle. It _was_ loaded, and I was screwed. How could no adult be seein' this right now? Now was the time I actually wanted someone to come to my rescue. This turned into a life and death situation faster than any confrontation I've ever been in. My palms started sweatin' up a storm. My heart sped up with each moment that passed. Acknowledging the worst that could happen, I glanced behind me and I could see Ponyboy and Johnny desperately trying to push through the mess of students around them to get to me before anything else happened. I turned back to the soc, my expression entirely changed from a scared little kid to a vicious animal within seconds.

"Yuh wanna kill me?" I shouted at him, fearing that these may be the last words I'll ever say, "Pull the trigger then, chief!" I lowered my arms down to my sides.

"No!" I heard Ponyboy and Johnny yell in unison.

For some reason, I really thought the soc was screwin' 'round with my head, so I spat back all the nastiest things I could possibly think of to him, to see if he actually had the guts to go through with his actions. I could tell the soc was way too skittish and weak to do somethin' as far as pullin the dang trigger. His brows furrowed, but not in aggression; more in a sheepish way. He held the gun out - both hands on the gun, one finger on the trigger. The gun trembled in his hands. He didn't want to do this, I knew it. I observed him for a moment, breathing heavily. I felt tuff, and I liked it.

Without another word uttered, I heard the piercin' sound of an explosion and the next minute I found myself crashin' to the ground with trails of red liquid all around me - blood. I wasn't in pain at all. My adrenaline levels were way too high for me to notice that I had been shot. I didn't feel a thing. What I did realize was that I was drifting' in and out of focus and I felt a bunch of hands pressin' down on my stomach, then nothing.


	5. End of the Innocence

Lost, confused, and delirious I forced open my eyes. Everything was still blury; all I could see were colors. My hearing came back into focus, slightly. I could hear the buzzing and beeping of various objects around me. My head hurt real bad. The echos of muffled voices rang through my ear drums like an empty dampened cave. Tears crusted in the corner of both eyes as I came to. I wanted to wake up, but I felt like I forgot how to.

"I think she's awake!" I heard a voice to my right side.

I wanted to talk, but I felt like I forgot how to do that, too. I went to move my right arm but it hurt way too much to do so. What the heck was up with this? Where was I?

"We thought you were a goner, man!" A voice rang out to my left. I wasn't sure where to look because the echo of each voice confused me. As I continued blinking my eyes, I began to see shapes, finally. The people around me started to become clearer and more vivid with each couple of blinks.

"Pony?" I asked as I reached my arm out trying to see if I could feel them around me to know if they were real. That arm felt broken, which hindered me from reaching out.

"Yeah, it's me." The same voice from my right responded. I smiled, relieved that someone I knew was with me. His voice sounded choked up.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked restlessly.

"At the hospital."

Right then, everything that happened in the last twelve hours came rushing back to me. The soc. The gun. Me hittin' the ground. All of it.

"He shot you in the shoulder, Kaylie." Ponyboy added, walking closer to my hospital bed.

"What is Darry gonna say?" I asked tryin' to sit up, but failed. Of all things, the one thing I was most terrified about was what will happen when my brother finds out.

Finally the entire room came into focus. Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally were all there. It didn't feel like they were physically there, but they were. Where was Dean and Nancy? More importantly, where was the rest of my family?

"Where_ is_ Darry and Sodapop?" I asked, glancing around the room at everyone's expressions.

"Sodapop was with me at the DX when we found out. I came directly here with Two-bit and he went to tell Darry." Steve said, uneasily. His foot was tapping and it was gettin' me nervous.

"How did word get out?" I asked, knowing Ponyboy nor Johnny had enough time to go around tellin' everyone what happened.

"That boy you tried fightin' told every soc he could find that he killed you." Johnny said quietly as the rest of the room fell silent as well.

I pulled myself up into sitting position.

"_Killed_ me?" I asked, a heavily confused expression spread across my face, "But I ain't dead."

"No yer not. But he don't know that." Steve said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Oh, that slimy git; that soc was toast!

The sound of quickening footsteps suddenly came from the hospital hallway, as they were gettin' closer to my room, I dreaded the worst.

"Kaylie?" I heard a masculine sounding voice echo throughout the hallway, a lot like Darry's.

Everyone turned abruptly to see who it was. Just then, Sodapop and Darry entered the room faster than greased lightnin'. There was a long silence before anyone uttered a word. Fear, anxiety, and stress filled the room and lingered there for a while. Soda leaned against the door frame by the entrance, breathin' mighty hard. By the looks of it, he'd run an awful lot just to get here. He could barely stand up!

"Kaylie..." Darry whispered almost inaudibly.

I didn't know what else to do. Obviously, he knew I ain't dead.

"Hi." I replied just as feebly.

I watched him approach my bed side, almost pushing Ponyboy out of the way. I realized that he, too, didn't know what to say. Both of us remained speechless for a long while. He starin' at me, and me starin' right back.

As I watched him look at me, I could see fear, anger, hatred, love, and sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt tears streaming down my face; I couldn't control it.

"Darry, I'm sorry!" I bawled. All the feelings that were inside of me were just peakin' over the edge. I had to let 'em out. I braved the pain for as long as I could, but it just wasn't long enough. My girlie side was showin' through. I felt like such a coward.

"What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't do nothin'." Darry managed to say. I knew him seein' me in this condition wasn't the best idea, but what else was I supposed to do, make him leave?

"If I didn't wreck his car, none'a this woulda happened." I spurted out in between gasps. Everyone's expression changed instantly.

"You did what?" I heard Soda ask from the far corner of the room.

"I didn't mean it! They's were throwin' stuff at me." I cried, "I couldn't take it no more!"

"Don't worry, all right," Dally asserted, highly annoyed through a cigarette bitt, "We're gonna have it out with them soon enough." He lit a cigarette but was quickly scolded by a nurse passin' by and was asked to put it out.

Just then, another nurse wearing the same uniform as the one that just passed stepped into the room.

"Well now," Her sweet motherly voice said, "Seems like you're awake!"

I nodded, wiping the tears away in a hurry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, holding a pad and a pen.

"All right, I guess." I shrugged, honestly not knowing how to respond.

"Let's take a quick look at your arm, and the doctor should be around shortly to remove the bullet from your arm, okay?" She inched toward my bedside. I revealed the wound, which I was seeing for the first time. Blood was still seepin' through the bandages they had wrapped it up in. My mouth went dry once again. I even found that maintaining breathing was difficult.

"Well," She sighed, "It didn't do much damage to your clavicle nor to any other vital organ," She proceeded to lift my arm slightly.

I grunted in pain.

"You should be good to go by the end of the day." She smiled again, "My name is Betty, and if you need anything, anything at all, just gimme shout out, okay?"

She was nice, and I liked that. She was in no hurry to make me leave or nothin'. As she turned to leave, I leaned back on my pillow and sighed.

"Damn, Kaylie. You sure you're all right?" Two-bit reached the left side of my bedside.

"The nurse already said I'll be fine. Did you hear her none?" I rolled my eyes.

I was still mad at him about what happened the other night. I knew he could tell by the look I gave him. He lowered his head with a guilty expression on his face. Why didn't he apologize? He antagonizes almost every female he comes in contact with; and by antagonize I mean harass, almost.

"That soc who had the gun- Todd 'er whatever - his father is a cop, he snatched it right before he left for school." Darry remarked, as the room once again fell silent.

"Bet his dad is furious." I broke the silence.

"Golly, he should be jailed or somethin'." Johnny's meek voice declared.

"Y'dang right he should," Steve argued, "But lemme guess, considerin' his old man's a fuzz officer, he got let off easy, amirite?"

"Look, I know this is gonna sound buckets 'a crazy, but, I could see in his face that he..." I started then gazed around at everyone's faces, "He really didn't even want the gun."

"Why did he have it in the first place?" Two-bit folded his arms across his chest, bewildered.

I swallowed hard. I knew what I was sayin' prob'ly didn't make a lick'a sense, but he didn't strike me as the truly violent type. He might be corrupt, but he ain't as bad as he displayed. I believe socs ain't evil; just misunderstood at best. He's the kind of person that could get drawn into peer-pressure every so often.

There I go again, always believing people ain't as bad as they seem. I believe everyone has a good side. Whether they choose to show it or not is up to them.

"All that peer pressure musta got to him and I think his friends dared him to." I said, sure of myself.

I mean, sure he was enraged that I damaged his car some. That much was clear, but he looked like he ain't never held a heater before in his life! The way he held it, his aim was off by a great deal. The way Todd glared at me, he was goin' directly for my head.

Then another thought occurred to me; what if he missed on purpose? He don't look like no murderer to me. I mean, his old man's a cop and all, so that kid musta known how to handle a gun. Maybe, just _maybe_, he didn't wanna kill me after all. I was confused.

Here I was, attempting to defend the kid that coulda ended my life in the blink of an eye. The thought alone sounded insane!

"Kaylie, the kid shot you! I think any sane person would know when a dare is taken too far." Darry looked at me like I had three heads, and I don't blame him none, either. Maybe I _was_ crazy.

I shrugged but didn't say nothin'. I just stared down at the blankets that were sprawled across my hospital bed. Multiple thoughts were swirlin' around inside my head at once.

There was a slight knock at the door and everyone turned to acknowledge who it was. The doctor entered through the doorway and over to my bedside.

"Hey there, sport." The doctor spoke up, "How we doin'?"

I liked this guy already. Everyone was so nice.

"Better." I nodded as I watched him write somethin' down on his notepad.

"Lemme just take a quick look." He pulled the bandages back, revealing the wound once again. I winced at the pain, but it ain't much.

"Hm," I heard him sigh, expecting him to say somethin' after that, but didn't.

He reached over to the counter to grab a pair of small pliers. My eyes grew wide as he held them just inches away from me. I started to tremble.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a couple seconds. I'll be gentle." He smiled, sounding so sure of what he was doing.

I had to trust him. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to witness this gruesome scene.

Then, the most agonizing and intense pain erupted from my right shoulder. I hissed in pain for it felt like my entire right arm was in the process of being amputated. The torment of it all made me wish I was dead, and I meant it. I felt something being ripped from my shoulder and I gasped. I began to sweat profusely as the pain worsened. I wanted to pull away so badly! Nothing I did seemed to make the suffering any easier. Not a breath was drawn from anyone in the room, except for my grueling cries of agony.

Then almost instantly as the pain started, it went away. It felt like the bullet was fairly deep into my skin, and that hurt enough! Then the pliers had to make things worse. But I had to admit, once the bullet was removed, I felt that much better.

"Congratulations, you survived this torturous process," The doctor joked, "This is the first time you've been shot?"

I nodded, trying to flex and move my arm around so that it didn't end up stiff and sore after recovery.

"That's good to hear." I heard the doctor snap off his gloves which I saw were drenched with my blood. That made me nauseas!

"How did this happen anyway?" He asked, swiveling around in his chair to face me.

I glanced around the room at everyones faces, "I um..." I began, "It started when this kid pulled up in a red Mustang convertible this morning as I was on my way to school and started tauntin' me. And then this other kid in the car with him threw a beer bottle at me, but it didn't break none, so I threw it back but it hit his car instead. So during lunch we got into this fight and that's when he pulled out a gun." I tried recalling the story to myself to see if I recited it back right.

"Well, that boy must be in some serious trouble." He then lowered his voice, "What is it with kids bringin' weapons to school?"

I lowered my head.

"You're not the first gunshot victim I've seen this week."

"There been others?" I asked, anxiously.

He nodded, "Yup, same deal. Usually these victims are wounded by-" The doctor started again, then stopped upon observing everyone in the room.

I knew he was gonna say somethin' like "hoods did it" or "the poor kids shot 'em." He didn't go any further than that.

"Well," He let out an awkward sigh, "Let's get you some new bandages and get you cleaned up."

Without another word, he patted me on my left shoulder and left the room.

"I knew it." Two-bit broke the awkward tension with a head shake.

"Two-bit, stop." I scolded. I knew the doctor meant people like us were the ones who were more likely to carry pistols around.

"Man, why do people always gotta think of us like that?" Ponyboy asked, with his head down as well.

"Don'tchu start now too, Pony. We know it ain't true!" I said aggressively.

Almost immediately, the doctor marched back into the room with various different bandages and band-aids. Two nurses accompanied him to help with the process of patchin' me back up. First they applied this paper ma-shay lookin' goop on the injured parts of my shoulder and down my arm to "prevent the spread of infection" as they put it. It didn't hurt none, just stung a bit. Then they bent my arm in this weird and awkward position across my chest. They told me to keep it that way until the sleeve was put on. Once everything was all set and done, the doctor and the nurses told me to come back in three weeks so they could check to see how the wound was progressing in recovery.

Soda helped me off the bed. Even though I was only there for my arm, it felt like I haven't walked in weeks. I guess all the nerves made everything in my body tense up.

As everyone departed from the hospital and went their separate ways, I was just about to hop in the passengers seat of Darry's truck until I figured I'd walk home. Our neighborhood ain't that far away. It was a right nice night outside and I could use the fresh air. That, of course, meant that either Ponyboy or Sodapop would have to walk with me. Our number one rule as greasers is to never walk by our lonesome.

I knew both Soda and Pony would most likely want to accompany me since it's more productive than driving. Not to mention the fact that they are both highly athletic. There was a nice cool breeze in the air. It was already about sixty degrees outside, but that was normal around this time of year, and it felt amazing.


	6. Midnight Rumble

I stayed up pretty late that night. My arm made sleeping a little more complicated than usual. Instead, I thought I'd get some more readin' done to prevent further boredom. The only light available to me was the tiny lamp I kept by my bedside for times like these. Ponyboy was fast asleep next to me and I didn't wanna wake him none, so I tried to be as silent as a mouse. The few hours of readin' went by pretty quickly; that was until there was a knock at the door.

Unknowingly thinkin' the obvious - that it could be one of Darry's friends - I pranced over to the door without any hesitation. Little did I know what I was in for. I swung open the door, and there, at the foot of the porch steps, lined up three figures - shoulder to shoulder. There was a limited amount of light available to actually make out who the three silhouettes were, so I flipped on the porch light. Todd and his gang were just waiting for me to walk out of my house so they could officially jump me this time. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What do you want?" I asked, still clothed in my night wear.

"Yuh really don't know, do yuh?" Todd asked, revealing something shiny out of his pocket - a switchblade.

"You better get outta here, now, ya hear?" I unfolded my arms and raised my voice some at him even though I knew he wasn't gonna budge.

"Yuh gonna make me?" He asked, flipping the blade fully open.

A part of me died inside. I hitched my left thumb through my belt loop trying to show as little to no fear as I possibly could. Those downright dirty socs!

"Kaylie?" I whirled around only to see Ponyboy standing in the doorway.

"Pony, get Darry, now!" I yelled and gestured him to go back inside.

"Little sister gonna set big brother on us now?" Todd mocked fearlessly.

I balled my left hand into a fist. My anger was slowly increasing with each word the socs uttered. For the first time ever in my life, I wanted someone dead. I would never wish that upon anyone, until now. I know how evil that must sound, but this soc just didn't know when to stop. I guess they are persistent like that and I hated it. I knew I was gonna need Darry's help on this one. One soc I could handle, but three was a little much. I stood there, waiting for Darry to join me. I yearned to mess them up so badly, but I knew they'd just gang up on me like they did before.

I heard multiple footsteps behind me. A part of me lit up, knowing that now had a sense of courage I didn't have before. Darry looked furious and had every right to. I had to admit, I never saw him that angry before, 'cept when mom and dad died.

"Hey, you better get the hell outta here," he yelled with Sodapop right behind him, "You have no right to be here!"

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Todd chuckled. How could he be this calm?

"We could take 'em!" I cried as everyone turned to look at me, "Look at them, they's weak and fragile as could be!"

Just as I said that, I witnessed a figure out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to see who it was, whatever the shadowy figure was disappeared. I didn't let that distract me none.

"Bring it on!" In Todd and his friends' intoxicated state, I knew they believed they was invincible, which left us with the advantage of takin' 'em down.

"He's drunk, Darry," Ponyboy pointed out, before I made that clear.

Before another word was uttered, I took the liberty of throwin' the first punch. I didn't think twice before takin' charge. Though Pony reached out to stop me from racing toward Todd, he wasn't quite fast enough.

"Pony, in the house, now!" Darry ordered. After all, Ponyboy was the youngest in our family at only fourteen. I was older by just a couple months.

I ran up and tackled his sorry butt to the ground. I was extremely cautious of the blade he had in his hand. I maneuvered my way around it, pinning his arm to the ground. I applied all the weight I could gather up on that one arm. I avoided making contact with my right arm that was in a sling. I could use it, but it would screw up the healing process for the wound, not to mention hurt like hell! On second thought, I ripped off the sling so I wouldn't be the weaker one. I could tell that Todd was observing the injury he gave me. I could feel the fear reeking off of him the more he glared at it.

"Ya see this?" I asked, making eye contact with the wound, "I'm only gonna do that much worse to you!" I squinted my eyes and squared him in the face.

I felt a set of arms swing tightly around me. It was Darry, tryin' to pry me off of the soc. I gripped the soc's shoulders, tryin; my best to hold on and continue fightin'.

"Kaylie-Jo, you let go right now," Darry demanded, "B'fore you get yourself killed!" His grip got tighter around me.

Before I was able to get a word in, Darry dropped me on top of the soc again. Wonderin' what just happened, I whirled around just to see one of the other socs grab hold of him and pull him off of me. Upon doing that, the soc threw Darry onto the ground. I was almost glad they done that. Now, I could focus on what really mattered; me beatin' the soc's face in. I knew this was only gonna get more gruesome and bloody, but I was ready for whatever was comin'. To be honest, I was as ready as I could ever be at that moment.

As I turned back to the soc I had pinned down, he somehow managed to attain his left arm that I forgot about and took a swing at my jaw. Well, as fate would have it, that punch to the face sent me flying backwards and onto the ground in a painful heap. I propped myself up on my elbows, hoping that he wasn't as quick as he made himself out to be. I stood up without another seconds delay and was alert and ready for another swift attack. I had a feelin' he'd try to cut me with that blade he had, so I was more than ready to dodge it.

I heard a scream. Not a scream in pain but more like a battle cry. I spun around barely able to catch a glimpse of Todd as he intercepted me, causing me to fall back onto the ground now with his weight on top of mine. His right forearm flattened itself against my throat restricting the flow of oxygen. I choked, gasped, tossed, turned, trying' just to maintain breathing'.

I watched as his eyes disconnected from mine and drag down to my injury. Almost instantly I knew what he was thinkin'. I couldn't get my hands out from under him in time. He lifted his left hand, flexed all five fingers, looked me dead in the eye, and this is where the pain really began. He grabbed my right shoulder tightly, his thumb was inches away from the hole in my shoulder. Then, almost inevitably, he stretched his thumb downward over the wound and pressed down. I felt his finger enter my shoulder. He wouldn't let go! He kept pressing down, forming an even deeper hole inside my body. The pain was just too unbearable! I dug my fingers into the earth in both rage and torment. I thrusted my head back in considerable agony and gritted my teeth while gasping for air. Then, I was finally able to make a sound. I let out a high-pitched cry of pain almost the entire neighborhood should be able to hear.

I could hear my brothers call out to me, but I couldn't understand a word they said. I was too preoccupied with finding a way to get the soc off me. I noticed his head wasn't too far away from mine. I knew what I was about to do would most likely hurt me more than Todd, but it would be enough to make him fall over. Instantly, I lifted my head off the ground as hard as I could and slammed my forehead into his nose. Immediately, the soc rolled over onto his side and my limbs were all free once again. With him already on the ground gave me a perfect opportunity to do what I had in mind.

I straddled his stomach and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling the upper half of him closer towards me. I could feel him trembling. He knew what he was in for. I bawled up my right fist, knowing this was also going to hurt me real bad. I raised my fist high above my head. The terror in his eyes glimmered in the moonlight. I smirked as I pulled him closer to me.

"You're messin' with the wrong greaser, pal!" I recited again through clenched teeth, just as I did earlier that day during our brawl. I slugged him clear across his face as hard as I possibly could, then let go of him. My hatred for him was beyond words.

'Kill him, kill him, kill him.' Those words pounded inside my head as I pounded my fist against the side of his face, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I sure as hell ain't no murderer but this made me feel like one! I ain't never felt this way towards anyone before. Ain't no one gave me no reason to. But this made me feel like I was doing justice.

My anger began to frighten me. How long was I gonna keep this beatin' up? When do I know if he's had enough?

My knuckles began to hurt. I had enough of his blood all over me me to make it look like mine own. Then, out of the corner of my eye, lay the shiny metallic switchblade Todd had brought with him. Instinctively, I reached over carefully yet quickly with my left arm to retrieve it. It was still open, so all I had to do was press it against his throat, well, the bladed part.

I wasn't plannin' on killin' him, but it felt like my body took on a mind of its own. I was doin' things that I ain't never done before. I never had to actually use a blade before. Sure, I had one, but I ain't never used it on anyone or anything until now. The handle of the blade slid perfectly into my hand. Its smooth surface made it easy for the user to avoid any injuries.

I felt him squirm from under me as I held him down, refusing to let go. The blade was inches away from his neck. If I had killed him, I would be no better than them socs and that's somethin' I didn't wanna be. I took a moment to realize what was happenin' around me. Darry still had Todd's friend in a head-lock and Soda was in a fist fight with the other one. My eyes darted back and forth from Darry to Soda multiple times before I turned back to deal with the soc that lay before me. Before I gave him my full attention, I turned it slightly to the wound on my shoulder. My clothes were seeping with red fluid now that the hole was brutally reopened by the primary aggressor, himself.

Todd tossed and turned even more now. Even though his hands were free, usin' them would be useless. If he were to move forward even an inch, the blade would slit his throat some. He tried tirelessly to shove his fingers in my mouth to try to get me off of him; I intended to bite them. Once I did, he thrashed around in sheer pain. I was truly fed up with them socs! They needed to be taught a valuable lesson for messin' with us greasers.

The blade trembled in my hand as I hesitated to slice his throat clear open. Tears streamed down my face like an endless fountain. I couldn't tell if I was doin' the right thing or not. I felt like I was, and I guess that was all that mattered.

That's it, I've waited long enough. This had to end! I turned the knife so the point of the blade would be the first thing to strike his neck. Without thinking, I let out a piercing cry and jammed the knife downward. Blood squirted every which way as the soc choked on his own vital fluid. My entire body was now smeared with his blood. I let go of the blade which was now protruding out of Todd's throat. The stench of metal and iron reeked within the air as his blood continued to pour out of his body.

I was still hunched over him when I heard another shriek; this one sounded feminine. The fighting suddenly came to a halt. I glanced upward only to see Nancy and Dean about twenty feet away. I guess they were there to check up on me. The menacing grin I had on my face quickly faded into a scared unnerved expression. My thirst for blood spill disappeared as quickly as it came. I fell backwards onto my rear end, observing the gory setting around me.

Darry, Soda, and even Ponyboy approached me.

"Aw, no," Darry said in disgust, "Kaylie-Jo, what did you do?"

I staggered to my feet and slowly backed away.

"I-I-I dunno." I stuttered. Did I really just do that?

Whatever possessed me to kill the soc was suddenly gone. I stood there, dumbfounded. I didn't know whether to run, stay, or lock myself in the house.

"I-I needa get outta here!" I said softly in disbelief, my eyes still glued on the slaughtered soc. My legs quivered as I continued to stumble backward.

"Kaylie, stop." Darry followed after me. I knew he was gonna try to calm me down, but I knew this time it wouldn't work. The fuzz should be on their way shortly to come take me away and I couldn't let that happen!

"Leave me alone!" I panted, almost passing out for a second time.

I somehow mustered up the strength to sprint back into the house and slam the door behind me. I bolted into the bathroom, tripping over my own feet. Grasping the sink tightly, I stared into the mirror. I barely recognized myself. My entire body was covered with blood. His blood. I backed up into a wall and slid down, tucking my knees to my chest and sobbing brokenly into my legs. I was the most frightened I've ever been and I truly had no idea what to do from there.


	7. If I Were A Boy

Fear and agony struck my entire body. I shook violently and rested my head against the toilet. I felt sick, once again. I could hear Darry and Sodapop arguing outside about what to do with the lifeless body of the soc that lay bleeding by the porch. I didn't wanna think about it. Too many thoughts were already circling through my mind. At that moment, all I wanted to do was stick my head in the toilet bowl and drown; it sounded better than what the fuzz would do to me if they got ahold of me. I desired a shower to remove the blood that drenched me head to toe but I was too afraid to even move an inch.

'Why? Why did he have to come here?' The voice exclaimed inside my head, 'He's the reason this happened!' I denied the fact that it was all my fault the soc was dead. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want it to. It had to be done; he brought it upon himself! That damn soc, now he's gettin' _me_ into a heck of a lotta trouble. I was strongly contemplatin' killin' myself right then and there, that I won't deny, but I ain't the suicidal type. Ain't got the guts to kill myself. Hell, even if I did, I'd only leave the blame for my brothers to claim, and that ain't right. I heard the front door slam open and I knew I was in for a hell'ova talkin' to.

"Darry, what're you doin'? You can't just leave 'im out there!" I heard Soda exclaim upon enterin' the house. I hadn't closed the door when I stumbled into the bathroom, so I heard everything that went on in the next room.

"You tell me what we're gonna do with it, then!" Darry shot back, "We ain't murderers. Hidin' the body would only make it look like we were."

"So we're just gonna leave a dead body lyin' 'round outside 'til the cops get here?" Soda asked while using a numerous amount of hand gestures while speakin'.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do, but I ain't lettin' Kaylie-Jo take the blame for it."

I heard the sound of footsteps approach the doorway to the bathroom. I didn't wanna look up. I was too preoccupied freakin' out over the amount of blood that streaked the floor in bright red.

"Kay?" I heard a feeble voice almost whisper my name. It took me a second to realize the voice didn't belong to any of my brothers. I dragged my gaze upwards.

"Johnny, what're you doin' here?" I asked in a very monotoned fashion. I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my sleeve. I was surprised to see him, but didn't show it none.

"Just wonderin' if you're all right." He replied just as softly as he spoke before. He sounded sincere.

I shook my head, "Do I look okay?" I asked with tears breaking out again, "I messed everything up. How could I do that?" I whimpered as my voice went a notch higher with every word I choked over.

Johnny fully entered the bathroom, almost slipping on the gory wet floor. It didn't look like he cared any 'cuz right after that he sat down next to me against the wall, directly into the pool of blood. The next thing I wasn't expecting' - he placed his arm around me and pulled me close. I never had anyone do that before. As devastated as I was about what just happened, within that moment all worries seemed to dim out a bit. Nancy nor Dean ever did that to me. Then again, I never showed so much emotion before. I rested my head lightly against Johnny's shoulder. I tried not to get too much blood on him, but he didn't seem to care none about that neither.

"Kaylie-Jo," I heard Darry knock on the doorframe of the bathroom, "Get yourself cleaned up and fast. Cops'll be here any minute now."

Hearin' that made me worry even more. I scrambled to my feet while Johnny helped me up. I turned the shower on quickly and jumped in fully clothed. My clothes needed a good washin' anyway. The queasiness was comin' back once I saw all the blood rush off of me in thick clots. I shuttered, then refused to look down. I couldn't stand the smell of myself. I dumped a bottle of soap on me and scrubbed every inch of myself clean; then shampooed then conditioned. I ripped back the curtain and grabbed a towel, fast. I swiftly wrapped it around my shoulders and stepped out.

Upon gettin' outta the shower, I saw Sodapop seated on a chair outside the bathroom holdin' a pair of scissors. I eyed him carefully and his gaze met mine. I grabbed my hair and squeezed the water outta it. Then it hit me.

"You ain't thinkin' what I think you're thinkin," I started as I shook my head 'no' and backed away some.

"It was Darry's idea, Kaylie. We gotta cut your hair." Soda admitted, softly. He, too, sounded a bit shaken up. I realized that I needed to cooperate or else I'd be in some serious trouble.

"Why?" I squeaked on the verge of tears again. I held my hair loosely in my hand for the last time and then squeezed it tightly. I was very against the idea, no doubt, but I knew it was the only way to keep me from fitting' the description that would probably be in the paper the next mornin'.

"You ain't gonna be yourself no more if ya don't wanna get caught." He gestured me to have a seat in front of him so he could get started on my hair cut. I never trusted him with scissors, ever. I'd rather go to an actual barber shop for a more appropriate cut, but it was almost four in the mornin'. Nothin' was open this late, or early in the mornin'. I let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly collapsed in front of him. I felt the blade of the scissor scrape the back of my neck. It was cold. I winced.

As he began to chop off the first batch of hair, I felt how short he was gonna cut it.

"Whoa!" I pulled away before he could chop.

"Kaylie stop movin' or I'll mess it up." Soda said rather irritated.

"What are you, tryin' to make me into a boy 'er somethin'?" I blurted out.

There was silence at all ends of the house. My heart sank. I was about to lose all my hair. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Just do it." I said in defeat.

I didn't wanna look, I was too afraid of what the outcome would be. Ponyboy and Johnny watched Soda go to work on me. Darry was in the other room, probably freakin' out or somethin'. The tension in the house only heightened the more Soda snipped off my hair. I made a whimperin' noise every time I'd hear the blades slash a bit of my hair off.

Just then Darry emerged from his room with a rather unattractive male outfit. He held it up in front of me and shook the dust off of it. I looked at it oddly.

"What is that?" I asked in disgust.

"Your new clothes." He handed the costume to me, well, more like threw it. I knew he was still deeply enraged with me. I didn't blame him, I was still mad at myself, too. I saw that Darry did this just to protect me. With that clever disguise and Soda's, hopefully decent, haircut he gave me, I should be rendered incognito.

Soda dropped the scissors on the ground which signaled that his job was done. I was hesitant to feel the damage he had done to it my hair. I found that he gave me a rather poor bowl cut. It was shaggy and matted, the way an actual boy would wear it. I guess he knew what he was doin' because the transformation began to run smoothly. After the cut I ran into my room and threw on the clothes Darry chucked at me. Not the kinda style I'd normally wear, even if I was a boy, but it hadda do.

I walked out wearing a white wife-beater muscle shirt which belonged to Darry with baggy jeans which were apparently dad's 'cuz they were almost ten sizes too big, but it came complete with a belt. I fastened it around me pretty tightly and it was still loose. Bein' a boy was hard work! Ponyboy leant me an old pair of his converse shoes. Soda leant me one of his plaid over-shirts. I looked like all three of my brother's put together, plus a hint of dad.

"Well?" I spun around with very low self-confidence. I looked like an entirely different person now. The old me was gone. I hoped not for long though.

"That'll do for now." Darry nodded, still showing no signs of emotion.

"What happens now?" I asked shyly.

"Well, the fuzz'll show up and just for safe-measure, you and Ponyboy make a run for it through the back door." Soda stated very informatively.

I nodded, "Where do we go?"

"Anywhere but here, Kaylie-Jo. You're wanted for murder," Darry's voice came from behind me again, "Your best bet would be to flee to another state."

I cringed a little at the thought. Running away from home? For good? I didn't like the idea one bit, but if it were to keep us all outta trouble, then so be it, I hadda do it.

"I don't want Ponyboy gettin' all caught up in this with me. He didn't do nothin' to deserve it." I remarked as everyone dragged their gaze over to Ponyboy.

"Well that's up to you, Pony." Darry suggested casually.

I was almost proud of everyone for handlin' the situation very calmly.

"I'll go." Ponyboy nodded.

"You sure, now?" Soda lowered his head keeping his eyes locked on Pony's.

He nodded slightly. I knew he really didn't wanna do this if he didn't have to. Hell, I didn't even wanna do it!

"I-I'll come too." Johnny faltered over his words.

I turned to face him, "No, Johnny-" I started.

"It's all right, I wanna go with ya." He smiled to a certain extent.

I couldn't help but grin back at him. Suddenly bright blue and red lights reflected off the walls of the house in an almost rainbow-like fashion. I cowered at the thought of what was to happen to Darry and Soda. How would they handle the situation with the fuzz?

"You guys better get goin', fast." Soda demanded.

I knew it was now or never. I burst through my room one last time to retrieve my blade and whatever else I would need along the way. Pony did the same. I cupped the locket my mom gave me, before she died, in my hands. Inside it was a picture of the whole family. I wanted it with me at all times.

"We gotta go!" Pony strained his voice in a whisper.

"I know, I know!" I repeated, stuffing everything I could find in the depths of my pockets.

As we all scuttled over to the back door, I let Ponyboy and Johnny go ahead of me. I stayed back for a half-a-second longer. I turned to face my brothers whom I'd have to leave behind.

"Take care'a yourselves, ya hear?" I gave them a half smile, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Kay, by the looks'a what happened tonight, there's nothin' you wouldn't do." Darry replied as he returned the half smile.

I nodded as I turned to leave.

"Kaylie?" Soda's voice caught my attention before I left the house.

"Yeah?" I turned around briefly as the doorbell rang.

"Keep in touch, okay?"

I nodded again and headed out to join Ponyboy and Johnny as we embarked on a journey of a lifetime.


End file.
